User blog:NejiHyuga900/Okay, so here is what's been happening with my activities
I deleted my other blog since I don't want to leave this Wiki unguarded and an unattended by admins. Ever since I adopted this Wiki on June 1, 2014 (a few days before my birthday), my activity on the Zatch Bell! Wiki significantly increased. I was able to counter vandals at the time and update locked articles and templates (like the monthly poll that was inactive for a long time until my arrival). From 2014 to 2017, I dedicated all of my time to the Zatch Bell!/''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' franchise, making a long fanfiction series for the fans to enjoy and editing this Wiki. Some of the goals I had for this Wiki was to make complete pages of every anime episode, manga chapter, and cards. However, I'm just 1 person and that would take an eternity for me to do alone. Starting in 2018, with a new fan project that I was making (which I starting releasing at the start of 2019, but a lot still needs to be done), my activity on the Zatch Bell! Wiki plummeted due to how busy I am working on a new fan project. However, I did not end there. When the Zatch Bell! movies were officially subbed in English, I bought the movies on Blu-Ray and that helped me become more active on this Wiki, writing information about the movies and fixing the names/phrases that the Wiki previously used. Then, due to the lack of cards on this Wiki, I expanded the Zatch Bell! The Card Battle and made pages for the cards and people helped me adding cards. It would be nice if all card pages were using this one template I made (see M-001 Zatch Bell for example), but that takes a lot of hours for 1 card. At the very least, I was hoping to finish the episode guide page, finding manga chapters that correlate with each canon episode, but my activity for that significantly dropped since I grew bored rewatching anime episodes and I've been busy with my other projects and activities outside this Wiki. Will I ever finish that episode guide? Well, I was hoping someone else would have done that in my place but if it's still incomplete by the time I ever get back into Zatch Bell! again (I am taking an indefinite hiatus), I'll try to finish that and do my other Wiki goals. For now (but it's been like this for a while), I'm going on semi-hiatus for a long time. But I'll check this Wiki at the start of every month, checking Wiki activities and update the monthly polls and stuff (I'm really running out of new ideas for the monthly polls). If anyone has any poll suggestions (and no I am not gonna add certain favorite-type polls like favorite fan couples since stuff like that leads to unnecessary arguments, which is why I stopped myself from doing that this February). February 17, 2019: Hey guys, a new update. I'm sorry to say that but I may take a long indefinite hiatus to a permanent hiatus from the Zatch Bell! Wiki. I wasn't feeling good last night. There was a new fan who was mistreated by a community, I stood up for the fan's rights and try to help sort the issue, and the fandom went wild (I didn't realize how irrational some fans could be). I can't do this anymore. I really would hate to leave this Wiki defenseless, but for my sanity and for everyone else's, I'm leaving this Wiki in the meantime. If there are any big issues on the Wiki, feel free to message me and I'll deal with it as quick as possible, then go back into hiatus. As for the monthly polls and featured articles, I'm sorry but I might not update them anymore. I don't really want to look back at the Zatch Bell! brand on what the fandom became now. You all problem don't understand and it's best if you don't understand. It's mostly a personal issue. Goodbye. Sincerely, :TDPNeji/NejiHyuga900 Category:Blog posts